Cursed by the ones before me
by Saphirrewolf
Summary: There's a new set of Homunculi, all with the same names as the previous ones! The new Envy(very much so based on me) is a girl and she calls herself by a different name. She and the other six are cast out to live in a hut in the forest. They try and befriend an alchemist, and it takes a turn for the worse. (A horrible summary, but please just Read and Review!)


**Hey guys! I'm baack! I'm not very popular anyway, but I felt like putting up a new story. It came to me when my brother and his little girlfriend(so Kawaii! He's only 11) were playing and they were stalking about what sin they would want to be in FMA:B. (P.S. Yeah, this is an FMAB story, so for those of you who haven't seen brotherhood, click back, open a new tab and go watch FMAB!) **

**And for any of you who have read my previous stories(Not FMA OR FMAB!) I will update those soon! Yeah, so I have a million chapters In RubyClan(a Warriors story) and one other finished Ambers story chapter. (A Soul Eater story) So yeah, if any of you are fans of either of those go read em'! Also, I have a few stories that aren't uploaded! They are stories about these things: Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Another warriors one, a FMA/Fairy Tail crossover, and more. When you review please list the opreorder ones I should upload!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! If I did I would be the happiest girl in the world. And I'm not! So there, you know I don't own it. XD**

**heres and small little summary thing...**

A story about a new set of homunculi, all named after the seven sins, most of which bearing some sort of aspect to the other homunculi who've been killed. Nobody knows who created them, not even the homunculi themselves, and are cast out of Central, not even given a chance to explain.

The new Envy is a girl but she doesn't like being called by her given name. She called herself Hana, and honestly didn't know why, she just liked the name. Hana wants to find a place in Amestris where she and the other homunculi can live without fear of actually being captured and rejected.

~Normal POV~

Car alarms went off as a figure, cloaked in black and clutching a bag in each hand, darted out into the street. Everything was dead silent after the alarm stopped, and men in blue uniforms darted out after it, but it disappears into the shadows.

"Damn! She got away again! When are we going to capture that wench?! Any Homunculus shouldn't be allowed to live!" Snarled one of the men.

"We don't know for sure she's a homunculus, but whenever we shoot her she doesn't seem injured. Still, we just might have bad aim. She might not be a homunculus, just a human." Said the other.

"We still have to keep tracking her down. Strict orders from Fuhrer Mustang." The first said. "Human or not, she can't keep stealing from the markets and houses."

The second one lowered his head. "Yeah, I understand." He said. "But I thought there were no more homunculi..."

From the shadows, Hana could make out the second one to be pretty young. She grimaced at the boy. 'I'm no Human, thank you. And there are still seven, healthy, very much alive, homunculi, thank you!' She thought. 'And maybe I have to steal because we're being cast away so much!'

Hana's frustration was reaching the brink but she held it back and walked to the place she had been staying, following the shadows. It was in the forest, which concealed she and her companions much better than even the shadows. She entered the small hut the homunculi resided in, dropped the bags of food and other various supplies on the old wooden table, and hung her jet-black cloak on a chair, revealing her spiky hair which her friends had teased her saying it looked like a palm tree. Yeah, she was the new Envy, and she still had that palm tree hair the other Envy had. But he was a boy. She also was relieved she didn't have those other grotesque forms he had, but a couple different ones. Her friends, being the six other homunculi, also had some of the traits the previous ones had, Gluttony with that insatiable appetite and the, well, fatness, Greed with the spiky hair. Well, maybe not ALL of them, because Wrath wasn't some old fart and Sloth was much smaller, but still as lazy as ever, with the motto, 'What a pain'. He kinda looked like the previous Pride, like a little kid. But older, y'know? And way different. Eh, and the Pride was still an annoying egotistical brat. Hana didn't care for her much. (A:n/ I decided to put more girls :P I shall make pride a girl. A bratty one)

Nor did she really like Lust. She was kind of a bitch.

Everyone was different than the previous homunculi, and also the same in some ways. Normally visual attributes though. They all had the powers of the previous homunculi too. So she could take the form of other people.

Hana also knew that all of them looked younger-per se- than the others because when they were created it was only a bit after all The other sins had died. They knew what the other homunculi looked like, due to some scraps of paper and drawings, some pictures, and a few memories they found in the big library of their brains. They didn't even know who created them. Hana wanted To find out. But didn't know how.

Sitting on the chair, she tried thinking about it, but decided to go downstairs. Yes, a tiny shack in the middle of the woods had a basement. It was big when they found it, so thy divided it up into eight different rooms, plus thy had discovered a few other rooms farther back. Hana took an unlit torch and lit it with a spare match. She walked downstairs expecting a sarcastic welcome from Pride, but nobody was there. She slapped her head and groaned. Duh, she forgot that the others went out too. To get food.

A while later, a slam of the door and some commotion alerted Hana they were home.

"Hey, Guys. Get anything good?"

She asked.

Greed set down his bags, four of them.

"Hell yeah, took em' all for myself, and it was a piece of cake. Like taking candy from a baby!" Laughed Greed.

Hana glared him. "For Yourself, huh?" She asked. Greed laughed. "Heh, I mean for all of us. But you know me, I'm Greed." He said. "Any way, how much did you get Envy?"

"Don't call me that."

Hana said, somewhat menacingly.

(A:N/ Should she have said it or snarled it?xD xD)

Greed frowned. "Really, Envy, you have to stop calling yourself Hana. Envy's your name. Deal with it. It's just like my name is Greed, and Wrath is Wrath and Pride is Pride."

He sat down on a cushioned chair.

Hana sat down too, her eyes still locked on Greed. She was about to speak when she heard Pride mutter from behind her, "Oh, my, If looks could kill, that could even get through Greeds Ultimate sheild." Which ultimately caused Hana to jump up and pin Pride to the wall. She smirked, extending her shadows and throwing Hana aside. After that she just walked off. Lust laughed in the corner.

Hana stood up, healing the wounds she got from falling on a glass cup and breaking it. She went and sat down in the chair she was in before. She continued the conversation with Greed. "My name is cool, yeah. But still, Im sick and tired of being stuck in this old shack in the middle of nowhere away from any other contact to and from the outside world, having to steal from houses and stores, being chased by military soldiers and alchemists, having no friends outside of you idiots!" Hana yelled. She was practically screaming at him, despite the fact that the 'Idiot' remark was a joke. She lightened her tone, but it was still harsh.

"That's why I changed my name. It's the name of the first person I stole from. She died in a fire two days after. Hana. I thought if We went by names other than Envy or one of the sins we could maybe live without fear. I don't want to be killed multiple times, or die in humiliation like the other Envy was, destroying his stone to avoid a worse way out. And most of all I don't want to die a criminal. Y'know, Greed, you'd probably be accepted much more easily due to the fact that you were buddy-buddy with some of the humans that weren't teamed up with that father dude in your previous life." She explained. Father wasn't their Father. She didn't think they even had one. "But everyone else-Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, and I- would be cast out again. That's all because the previous ones all died as villains. They were villains from the very start. Maybe I don't want to be a bad guy."

Greed laughed. Hana knew that he wasn't teasing her. They all wanted friends. Not a villainous life of theft and murder. Just someone-one person- to accept each of them for who they were. They were the Homunculi.

You liked it, right?! Anyway, please Review!

Sayonarra,

Saphirrewolf


End file.
